


a new family member//새로운 가족.

by potatogarden



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Clothed Male Naked Male, Cuckolding, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: I may or may not continue this.Please check out my Twitter for more fanart if y'all interested, ty for reading my first piece of fiction! ;3; <3https://twitter.com/plvmtree
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	a new family member//새로운 가족.

.

.

.

Soobin had been crushing on his uni classmate, Beomgyu, for a fair while. A male with a mysterious aura surrounding him wherever he went. Any information about Beomgyu arised from anecdotal remnants left by his past partners (there were multiple).

From this, Soobin learnt that Beomgyu adored his pet cat, and obviously was into males, especially of the submissive type. That last fact sealed the deal for Soobin to finally approach Beomgyu. Excitement grew in his heart as he mustered up the courage to grab his phone number, flirted back and forth and eventually got invited to Beomgyu’s house.

.

.

.

## a new family member.

## 새로운 가족.

Soobin stood at the front door, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to another. He had done an enema just in case but he wasn’t sure if he had overprepared. His clammy hands reached for the fancy brass door knocker that stood out against the brown carved door. _Strange_...it didn’t really fit Beomgyu’s laidback aesthetic of oversized hoodies and flannel pants...

His train of thought was interrupted with a lively,“Oh hello! You must be Soobin! Master’s new pet!”

Soobin shook his head and blinked a couple of times before meeting eyes with a shorter and severely underdressed blonde male. “Sorry I must be at the wrong house...” Soobin began to trace back his steps when the very naked blonde grabbed him by the arm.

“No no, master said he was expecting a tall handsome boy with blue hair! Please come in!”

Soobin blushed at the indirect compliment, letting himself be dragged inside by the unknown male. He just managed to notice the red collar around the boy’s neck, and a small silver bell emanating playful tinkles. What Beomgyu didn’t tell him was that his ‘pet cat’ was actually...human.

Soobin also caught a glimpse of silver around his crotch area before he was taken aback by the interior of Beomgyu’s house. The living room was spacious, furnished with mahogany furniture covered in plush velvet upholstery. The windows were adorned with curtains of the same heavy fabric. Soobin also noted the incredible number of mirrors and paintings that hung on the walls.

“What do you think Soobin?”

.

.

.

Beomgyu was casually leaning against a large dining table dressed in a white shirt, black dress pants and vest. His black hair was still the same tousled look he wore to uni.

“U-um didn’t expect it to be this extravagant..” Soobin immediately felt underdressed, but then remembered the naked blonde still standing by him.

Beomgyu seemed to remember his presence too as he snapped, “Taehyun who told you to stand.”

Taehyun immediately dropped to the ground on all fours, his chastity cage (as Soobin finally noticed) making a dull thunk against the wooden floor. His spine curled in apprehension, cowering as he pleaded, “I’m sorry master!"

Soobin’s eyes widened at the interaction, watching Beomgyu comb back his hair with his fingers in annoyance. He knew something had shifted in Beomgyu’s eyes. Beomgyu approached Soobin, fishing out something familiar from his pocket. A red collar with a silver bell.

“Put this on and take your clothes off.”

“Excuse me?!” Soobin was flustered at the sudden command.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, then get out of my house.”

Soobin felt his heart drop at Beomgyu’s unforeseen bluntness. He wasn’t like this on the phone, but as a person with sub tendencies himself he couldn’t help but feel the adrenaline cascading into his stomach. He hastily undressed himself and fumbled around with the collar; his sweaty hands were not helping.

“God you’re so useless Soobin,” Beomgyu went around and secured the collar for the taller male, but it felt awfully tight.

“Um Beomgyu it’s really uncomfortable.. could you loosen it for me?”

“If you don’t like it, get the _fuck_ out of my house.” Beomgyu snarled, kicking Soobin behind the knees causing the latter to fall abruptly to the floor next to Taehyun. He pressed his dress shoe onto Soobin’s face, whose tears were welling up in his eyes from shock.

He wasn’t used to this kind of roughness at all.

“You’re kinda cute like this actually...” inspected Beomgyu, twisting his heel harder into Soobin’s cheek causing Soobin to let out a muffled whimper, “you make cute sounds too, I guess you stay.”

Soobin heard the clicking of a belt being undone and the unzipping of a fly. “Come here, _pet_.”

 _Pet...I’m his fucking pet_ now _huh._

Beomgyu was leaning against the dining table now, deliberately stroking his erect manhood that emerged out of his pants.

And it was all too tempting for Soobin to resist.  
He wanted, no, _needed_ that cock in his mouth.

“Y-yes master....” Soobin found himself slurring those words without hesitation as he crawled over and nestled himself between Beomgyu’s legs. He gave a tentative lick at the throbbing mass looming in front of him. Beomgyu ran his fingers through Soobin’s blue hair, motivating him enough to proceed. Soobin then lolled his tongue out, exploring the head of Beomgyu’s cock, lapping at the precum that was exuding from his slit. He wrapped his plush lips around his head and began bobbing up and down with Beomgyu’s hand guiding his rhythm.

Soobin looked up with half lidded eyes expecting to see his master with his head tilted back in bliss.

But alas, his focus was elsewhere.

Instead, he was cooing at Taehyun who had situated himself beside Soobin, his eyes fixated on the provocative act playing out before him. The lewd sucking noises and Soobin’s soft moans had inevitably beckoned him over.  
“You want it too mm?” Beomgyu tipped Taehyun’s chin up, raising his brow in question.

“Yes I want your cock so badly master” Taehyun whined, licking his lips.

“Ah....too bad, you’re just a useless cuckold tonight” Beomgyu pushed his face away with unexpected force, letting Taehyun flop to the floor. His dick was pulsing painfully in its silver contraption, so swollen it was pushing against the metal. Taehyun sat back up immediately, like a puppy with an ever more yearning look on his face.

Beomgyu’s expression remained unfazed but his grip on Soobin’s hair intensified earning an audible yelp from Soobin. The bell on Soobin’s newly acquired collar jangled in tempo with the hastened pace of the blowjob. Spluttering and gagging ensued, but Beomgyu dared not to give his new pet a break. Soobin’s ears and neck flared red, feeling his throat muscles constrict around Beomgyu’s slippery cock. Tears blurred his vision and he could barely make out the sinister smile his master was wearing as he fucked Soobin’s face relentlessly.

“Fuck...Soobin you look great like this,” Beomgyu huffed as he placed both hands around his pet’s head and gave his cock a final push deep into Soobin’s oral cavity, feeling his throat clench deliciously around his raging erection. He let out a groan of pleasure before releasing Soobin from the airlock, leaving the latter gasping and coughing for air. Beomgyu admired the work he had created, splaying his fingers across Soobin’s saliva-coated face and slipping his thumb into Soobin’s hanging mouth.

“Annnhhngg....” he moaned as he instinctively sucked on the digit at which Beomgyu responded with a smirk.

“Ahhh...Taehyun look, he’s more of a slut that you are,” he whipped Soobin’s head toward Taehyun who only gazed lovingly into Soobin’s eyes.

“I’m so happy master is having a good time!”

“Yeah? Does Taehyun want a good time too?” Taehyun’s eyes lit up as he watched his master lift Soobin onto the table on all fours. He then fondled Soobin’s round ass, raking his fingernails across his smooth skin. Soobin could feel the hairs on his back stand up at the tickling sensation.

He felt his master’s hand leave for a few seconds before feeling the pressure of a fingerpad against his asshole. Beomgyu circled his quivering hole with a lubed thumb, smearing the clear gel all across his rim. Without warning he plunged his thumb into Soobin’s entrance, earning a feline moan from Soobin who clenched his fists and spread his legs wider begging for more. The pressure was gone momentarily before it was replaced with a larger mass which began to slide in and out of Soobin’s rear end effortlessly.

_Thank god I did that enema hhnnnghhh..._

Soobin felt his master’s hands on his hips in a vice-like grip with fingernails digging into his soft flesh. The sliding evolved into intense thrusting with the slapslapslap of skin on skin. Soobin curled his toes as he felt his master pound mercilessly against his prostate, the ringing of his collar bell resonating excruciatingly in his ear.

“Feels so good Beomgyu...” Soobin brought his hands to his face as he realised his mistake too late.

“What did you say?”

“Feels so good mast-AACK!!!” Soobin jolted as Beomgyu spanked his asscheek hard, the impact leaving a fiery pink mark.

“Can’t hear you~”

“It feels so good master AANNGHH!!” A second slap followed by another. Soobin’s ass was patchy with developing red marks, a burning prickly sensation lingering over his skin.

“Nnnghghh...” Soobin couldn’t hold back his tears as Beomgyu continued to drive his cock into his mutilated ass at impressive speed.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?”

“IT FEELS AMAZING MASTER PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!”

“Mmm…” Beomgyu couldn’t help but oblige, the slaps escalated into fwops, causing soobin to moan over and over in combined pain and ecstasy.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, as Taehyun was watching the events unfold before him, he sneaked under the table where he could observe his master’s wet cock pump in and out of Soobin’s ass.  
He stuck his tongue out in the hope of catching dribbles of precum and slick during the ordeal. His dick was aching so much in its cage, he wanted to touch himself so badly. But he had to obey master, or there would be consequences.

He reached for Soobin’s dick that was waving back and forth and commenced giving him a blowjob. Soobin on the other hand was grateful that his pulsing erection was finally being addressed. He arched his back in pleasure allowing Beomgyu to sink his manhood deeper into him and ram his own cock deeper into Taehyun’s throat.

Beomgyu wiped the sweat off his brow, noticing Soobin’s reaction and Taehyun suckling on cock beneath him. He sighed in exasperation, grabbing Taehyun by the nape of his neck and shoved his face recklessly into Soobin’s asscheek, his nose only inches away from the act of intercourse. Taehyun whimpered as he helplessly watched his master’s penis glide in and out of Soobin’s stretched hole. His mouth felt deprived of the feeling of cock from moments ago.

“Master I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to...”

“Shut the fuck up I’m gonna cum,” Beomgyu huffed, watching Taehyun eyes sparkle at the news.

Beomgyu propped Soobin upright, grabbing at his tits for the final few deliberate thrusts. He bit down hard onto Soobin’s shoulder, eliciting the most provocative of moans from the sub. Subsequently Soobin felt his insides pool with his master’s sticky and warm cum as he relished in his own orgasm simultaneously, the ring of sphincter muscles tightening around his master’s ejaculating cock.

“Fuck...” Beomgyu hissed as he pulled out of a trembling Soobin, watching his white seed leak into the crevices of his pet’s asshole. It trickled down Soobin’s balls and shaft, mixing with Soobin’s own cum before oozing liberally onto Taehyun’s tongue. Taehyun kneeled like a begging puppy, his eyes shut and savouring the taste of his master’s cum with his fellow subordinate’s.

Soobin meanwhile was still dazed and twitching from his high, his hair a fucking mess, his ass covered in angry red handprints. Then he felt his mouth collide with a moist pair of lips which initiated a swift French kiss.

He tasted something that definitely wasn’t just saliva. It was a thicker, viscous mixture with an added musky taste. Beomgyu scoffed at his two pets making out in front of him as if he didn’t exist. Taehyun broke the kiss with a ‘pop’ and gazed tenderly into Soobin’s hooded eyes as he caressed his cheek and traced his collar with his finger.

“Welcome to the family Soobinnie hyung!”

.

.

.

## a new family member.

## 새로운 가족.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this.  
> Please check out my Twitter for more fanart if y'all interested, ty for reading my first piece of fiction! ;3; <3  
> https://twitter.com/plvmtree


End file.
